Running Men
|image= The four runners in their suits |gender=Male |race=Possibly robot |faction=Good |health=Twenty blows |level=All |status=Alive |game=Rush, Nitrome Must Die }} 'Running Men'Nitrome.com - Avatars → Running Man from Rush are the main characters in the game Rush. Appearance Running Men look like people in suits that inhabit the Racing Empire. Running Men wear suits, which they can use to execute attack. Four runners participated in the Rush tournament. All Running Men are required to wear a suit, which is coloured in certain areas to match the mask of the runner. The suit protects the Running Men from dangers on the track, and also gives the runners the ability to shift gravity, so they can run on the ceiling or on what is below them. The suit also has two pipes on the back . The suit the Running Men have is not invincible; it can still explode. Mines, fences, and even hitting a solid object will damage a Running Man, but not kill them. If the suit takes too much damage, it will move the runner erratically, bounce them around on the floor, then explode, but leave the helmet intact. The health for the suit can be repaired by picking up bolts on the track. All suits have an attack which will effect the other players, but not hurt them. The Running Men without their suit have purple skin. They have a block-like head, with two eyes and a mouth. During the Rush tournament, Running Men lacking suits can been seen in big cylindrical tanks, with three pipes attached to their back. In some levels, a smashed tank and a Running Man outside the tank, shown dead, can sometimes be seen, but not as often. It is uncertain what these tanks are, and what the runners are doing in it. Game Information Rush Every Running Mab has a attack which their suit possesses. To use the attack, the player has to hold down the button they use for shifting gravity, then when the bar under their health meter says "flip", release it. This attack will flip the screen for other runners and turn their part of the screen purple for a brief second. This attack will flip the track the other three runners are on upside down. This is best used near hazards, like fences and mines. This attack will deal no damage to the other runners, and is only used for impeding their progress. This attack will use up four blocks of the player's health when they use it. The player will not be able to use it if they do not have four blocks. Nitrome Must Die Running Men appear in Nitrome Must Die in level set 11-20. They can be damaged by being shot, and will hurt the player if contact is made. Like in Rush, Running Men possess the ability to walk on the ceiling as well as the floor, although they lack the ability to jump. They will frequently activate a gravity switching ability when they come to an object that would cause them to reverse the direction they walk. They are only encountered moving in lines in the level they appear in. Other appearances *Ice Temple skin - Four Running Men appear racing, one being crushed by a squish block Gallery File:RunrTank.png|A Running Man in a tank lacking a suit File:Fences.png|The skeleton of a Running Man File:Yellow Runner.jpg|A yellow coloured Running Man in Nitrome Must Die File:Pink Runner.jpg|A pink coloured Running Man in Nitrome Must Die File:Runners.png|Four Running Men in Rush. Runner in Ice Temple Skin.png|A Running Man in the Ice Temple skin smashedrunner.png|A squished Running Man in the Ice Temple skin References Category:Rush Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Nitrome Must Die Category:Main characters Category:Male characters Category:Main characters as enemies in Nitrome Must Die